Forever Glee
by Rontora
Summary: 10 years after Nationals (and eight after New York) The Glee Club meets to honor Finn and their Nationals Win. Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans, Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderston, Noah Puckerman, Quinn Frabray, Artie Abrams, Sugar Motta
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

Mercedes walked into the empty auditorium with her purse in one hand and her daughter in the other on her hip. She looked around shaking her head. They said 1pm so where was everyone. The door opened and she turned smiling as Kurt came running down the stairs.

"Well if it isn't the Diva extraordinaire! How are you?"

Mercedes side hugged Kurt. "Amazing we just got back from Paris. It was romantic and amazing. How are you?"

Her question went unanswered as he pulled the little girl on Mercedes' hip into his hands.

"Look at her. She is beautiful! I cannot believe she is almost two. Come on Izzy come to Uncle Kurt!"

Isabella laid on Kurt's Shoulder and he rocked her. "So where are the twins?"

"They should be on their way in. Where is Kyle?"

Kurt shook his head. "He had to freshen up! Cedes he is 6 why does he need to freshen up?"

Mercedes laughed. "Because he has you and Blaine as his father's."

"It's Brittney and Santana and our Kids Bitch!"

A pregnant Santana walked down the stairs shaking her head as Brittney smiled widely holding their 5 year old daughters hand. Mercedes walked over to help Santana down the rest of the stairs. "How are you feeling mommy?"

"You remember when you were pregnant with Izzy and we had that party in remembrance of Finn and I was telling you that having a baby was easy and you were just trying to scare me. And you told me that I better let Brittney carry our second child too because I wouldn't know what to do with myself?"

Mercedes nodded remembering that conversation well. "Yeah I remember it well I went into labor the next day."

"Well I am sorry cause this baby is kicking my ass."

Mercedes rubbed Santana's stomach. "Aww is auntie's baby hurting mommy? Kick her twice for me!"

Santana pushed Mercedes away from her and they both laughed.

"Artie Abrams in the hiz-house!"

"And his wife! Me!" They turned to the stage to see Artie being pushed in by Sugar. Mercedes walked to the stage to meet them.

"Hey Artie. Sugar. How are you?" she bent down to hug him.

"I am good. Where is e'erbody at?"

Mercedes shook her head. "No idea. You would think the 10 year anniversary of when we won nationals would mean something to people."

Mercedes smiled as her phone buzzed. She shook her head. "Ok well I just got a text from Quinn. Apparently half the club thought we were meeting in the class room including my husband for some reason."

Kurt sighed. "I bet that is why Blaine isn't here."

Santana held up her arms. "No. uh uh no way. Tell them crazy ass singers that pregnant Tana is going nowhere! Hear me. No Where!"

Mercedes smiled. "I will go round them up. Kurt do you have Izzy?"

"Never letting her go! Just FYI." He said as she slept in his arms."

Mercedes nodded walking out of the auditorium. She smiled as she retraced a path she used to take when she was in high school. She stopped at her old locker feeling sentimental.

"Fancy meeting you here."

Mercedes turned and smiled. "Well it is my locker isn't it?"

She smiled biting her lip. He smiled sweetly at her. "I remember. I spent a lot of time right here. Trying to get you back, trying to win you over. Stuff like that."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I remember Sam. You were pretty pathetic."

"Hey!" he said smiling. "We were waiting for you guys in the room."

"Yeah not going to happen, Santana is not moving."

Sam laughed. "Yeah neither is Quinn. Who is swearing every five seconds that she hates the world?"

Mercedes sighed. "Well let me talk to her maybe I can get her to change her mind because Santana is not moving."

Sam nodded and led her to the choir room. As they passed an empty office he pulled her into it.

"Sam what are you doing?"

Sam shut the door and smiled walking over to her. "Mercedes I know you are a wife and a mother, but I miss you and I love you and I have wanted to make out with you in my office since I started working here."

Sam pulled her up to him and she tried to pull away from him. "Sam stop it! The choir room is just beyond that door.

Mercedes sighed heavily. "Sam this is so wrong."

"But it feels so right."

Sam pulled her closer to him and took her lips in his. She pulled away sighing. "Sam stop it."

He nuzzled her neck pushing her against that desk. He legs went weak as he ran his hands up her thighs. He smirked against her neck. "I love it when you wear this dress it is so accessible."

He lifted her form fitted navy blue dress over her thighs and she moaned as his fingers met with her skin. "You like this don't you. Can your husband make you feel the way I do?"

She shook her head as he took her lips back onto his. As his fingers grazed her center someone opened the door. Sam quickly pulled away as Mercedes pulled her dress down. Puck folded her arms laughing at them. Sam turned towards him.

"Don't you ever knock?"

Puck sighed leaning against the frame. He looked back into the choir room. "I told you they would be in here acting like horny teenagers."

Puck turned back to Sam and Mercedes. "Please continue. I have to say I find it refreshing that Sam can still get hot momma all worked up after 7 years of Marriage. But we need to get this meeting underway, because my very pregnant and very cranky wife is tired and wants to eat."

Mercedes straitened herself out and smiled walking into the choir room. Seeing her twins Sam Jr. and Alexander, playing with Kyle and Mia (Mike and Tina's daughter.) Mercedes walked over to Quinn. "How are you feeling Q?"

Quinn rolled her eyes as Puck walked by. "I hate him for doing this to me again! Beth didn't have me feeling this bad all the time. My feet hurt, my back aches and there is no way I am moving from this spot."

Mercedes nodded. "Mike! Sam! Puck! You get my girl to the auditorium. Her feet better not touch the ground."

Not wanting an upset Diva on their hands they each grabbed Quinn and carried her to the auditorium and everyone piled in taking a seat. Mercedes and Sam took the stage and smiled. Sam sighed.

"Thank you everyone for coming. I know we are missing Mr. Shue and his family and Rachel. But they both texted saying they should be here shortly. I want to say I am really glad we are doing this. Winning Nationals back in 2012 gives my students something to strive for. As you know I took over the Glee club and as an Art teacher 7 years ago. With my Grammy winning, top charting, amazingly beautiful and talented wife coming in and helping. We were able to win three years in a row. Some of the best people I know came from this wonderful club.

Mike, Tina and Brittney own their own dance studio. Santana when not being completely unhappy, runs a PR firm with the equally upset and pregnant Quinn. Kurt runs and owns his boutique as Blaine and Retired Staff Sgt. Puckerman are happy to be stay at home dads. Artie is an award winning film maker and him and sugar finally tied the knot. I am also pleased to let everyone know Rory and his family will be coming down for our Christmas get together he already confirmed it. And Joe is doing great with his Law Firm he sends his love."

Mercedes smiled holding Sam's hands. "Our little mini me glee club is growing. And we are hoping that Artie and Sugar add to it soon. In other news. Our Finn Hudson scholarship fund is going strong. We have narrowed down the applicants to 12. I am so glad that we all decided to chip in and do this in his honor. One scholarship for football, the other for choir."

The choir room doors opened and slammed shit and everyone turned to see who is was. "Well, well, well if it isn't the glee clubs band of misfits and rejects!"


	2. Chapter 2

Mercedes looked up and sighed. "Sue I thought today was your day off."

"Well Aretha it was. But my beautiful and talented secretary Becky heard your hubby over there talking about this reunion and I knew I had to be here. Even if it's just to say that I am appalled at the donations I receive from you all towards a scholarship for Finn. After I busted my butt to make you guys as awesome as you were you couldn't toss any money towards my cheerio's? And may I say that I should have put money on you and Kentucky Fried Stripper over here. Cause I was the only one who knew you were going to be together. Now Brittany and Sandbags over there I would never have thought would have made it. Only because I thought sandbags would have deflated by now.

And looked at all the babies. Quinn I used to think you were like a one Sue Sylvester but now because you let that guy who used to have a squirrel living on his head knock you up twice I see you are just a pathetic wanna be. Porcelain I have to be honest now that I see you I am confirming you are one of those never aging vampires and I am a little frightened of you."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "You know I think that is Sue's way of celebrating the fact that we are doing great things."

Sue laughed. "Correction, that is my way of saying that I still can't stand your always chipper, annoyingly good and unrealistically successful selves."

"Well Sue you always did know how to motivate the kids." Everyone turned at Mr. Shue walked down the stairs. "How is everyone doing?"

Everyone stood going over to him. "It's great to see you guys and your little ones. I and not going to keep you guys because I know we are all going Over to the Evans. That still sounds weird to say. But I am so proud of all of you, for the way you have stepped up and made names for yourselves. But more than that you have allowed Finn's name and memory to mean something at this school. Ten years ago today I took my rag tag team of misfits as Sue so lovingly calls you guys to Chicago. Where we won Nationals. And thanks to Sam and all of you who have come and helped out, we have won three more times. There is something special about helping people to reach their full potential.

So thank you all for making my dreams come true. I went to nationals, I met the love of my life, I have two beautiful children. It all started with you guys. So thank you. Thank you all."

Sue scoffed. "William I always wondered if my hatred for you subsided throughout the years. I am pleased to announce it has not. I have to leave because you sugary sweetness is literally filling my ovaries with rage."

Mercedes unwrapped the 14 foot sub and began to cut it. She was so happy that everyone was back in town, with family responsibilities and jobs they haven't gotten together as often as they all wanted to. Since everyone has scattered and Sam still worked at William McKinley, she and Sam decided to build a house in Lima and Mercedes would just keep an apartment in LA for when she left. Mercedes fell in love with the plans for the house. Even though she felt like it was a little too big for her taste, She wanted to have enough room for everyone who wanted to come visit.

The three story, three car garage the 8,500 acre mansion had everything. The grand staircase took you up to the third floor. 8 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, living room, dining room, family room, game room, gym, theater, kitchen, office and studio. With a standard size pool and the pool house turned into a fun house for the kids, it was everything she wanted and more.

Sam smiled watching Mercedes prepping the food, standing behind her he wrapped his arms around her. "How are you beautiful?"

"I am good." She turned herself towards him wrapping her arms around Sam's neck. She sighed staring up to him. "Better now that I am in your arms."

Sam smiled moving down to connect his lips with hers. Mercedes took his lips willingly deepening the kiss. Mercedes reluctantly pulled away. "Sam wait I have to finish cutting the sub and the kids are around here."

"The twins are in their play room, Izzy is still with Kurt." Sam's voice trailed off as he placed kisses along her collar bone.

"Sam everyone is on their way over."

"Baby it has been a week. I miss you and earlier we were interrupted."

The doorbell rang and Sam let out a long breath. He pulled away from her and went to the door. Sam opened the door and gave a slight smile. "Hey guys. The kids are in the back yard in the play house. And don't worry the pool is locked."

Sam moved to the side as Quinn, Puck, Tina, Mike, Santana, Brittany,Blaine and Kurt walked in with their kids. Sam grabbed Izzy and kissed her as she squealed and laughed.

They entered the house and Sam smiled slightly. "Hey guys, make yourself at home. Cedes and I need to finish a conversation we were having."

Puck smirked. "Oh you mean the conversation you were having in your office?"

Sam shook his head. "We will be right back."

Puck laughed. "Oh so you must not be long winded in conversations, are you gonna let her get a word in?"

Sam sighed heavily. "Shut up Puck! Tina can you finish cutting the subs for her. We will be back."

Brittany looked at Santana. "I thought Sam was talking about sex but now I think he really needs to talk to Mercedes."

Tina followed Sam into the Kitchen and Mercedes smiled walking over to her. "Hey T!"

"Hey Cedes. Let me take over for you, Sam said he needs to talk to you."

Mercedes sighed. "Sam we already talked."

"Listen here woman I haven't been with my wife in a week. I will throw you over my shoulder and take you cave man style if I have too."

"Sam Evans you are such a jerk! Did you tell them we were about have sex?"

Mercedes walked into the living room. "Hi guys. I don't know what Sam told you but his ass ain't getting nothing." She looked at him. "Especially now! I can't believe you!"

Mercedes ran up the stairs and Sam ran his hands through his hair. Santana folded her arms. "Sam, you wife is upset. Kurt has your daughter, Quinn and I are pregnant our asses are not walking up them damn stairs. You better go tell her you are sorry. We Got the lil ones. Well Puck and Mike do."

Sam nodded taking the stairs two at a time. He slowly opened the door and she shut it pushing him to the bed. "You think they bought it?"

Sam pulled her on top of him. "Hell if I know, hell if I care."

Sam crashed his lips onto her's allowing her to straddle him. "Baby it has been too long. I missed you so much."

"Uh huh less talking baby we have guest downstairs." She said removing his shirt. She ran her fingers across his chest. Seven years of marriage and he still looked sexy as hell. She thanked God he was no longer a model. Them heifers woulda got beat down for thinking about touching him.

Sam flipped her over, pulling her dress up over her head. She moaned as he kissed a trail down to her toes then started back up. He stopped at her thighs gently gripping the sides of her panties and pulling them off. He inhaled for a moment then dived between her legs. Mercedes let out a moan as Sam teased her, she thrusts her hips up as he held them firmly onto them.

Sam stopped what he was doing and looked up to her. "Eager girls don't get to come Cedes."

Mercedes scoffed. "Sam you have a talented tongue I can not help it. Stop teasing me and please let me come." She begged as he smiled. "Oh you don't like to be teased huh?"

He kissed her thighs, licked her slit then went to her stomach. Mercedes huffed needing to feel him. "Ssaaaaaaammmm please baby." She hissed. Sam laughed hearing the desperation in her voice. "I got you baby." He said diving in to feast on everything she had.

Mercedes moaned as he took her higher. He added a finger and then another she began to hit the scales and Sam began to hum.

"Sam! Please. Oh Goddddd… Sssssssssss."

She reached her highest note and shook with pleasure. Sam smiled moving up to her as she came down from her high.

Not sparing a chance for her to retaliate he kicked off his pants and boxers and pulled her up to straddle him. Mercedes moaned and whimpered at the same time as Sam entered her. He caressed her back as he thrust up pushing himself as deep as he could go inside her.

Being inside her was like being home, somehow he never felt as at home as he did wrapped him her arms, and between her legs.

Mercedes loved it when Sam took control. He knew what she wanted and when she needed it. She wrapped her legs around him as they bounced on the edge of the bed. She threw her head back feeling the tightness build within her. "Oh god, Sam right there. Right there. Harder please…"

He protest didn't fall on deaf ears as Sam picked her up and laid her on the bed. Throwing her legs over his shoulders he gripped her thighs, she wanted him to go harder her would go harder. As he rammed into her over and over again he felt her walls tighten. She was coming undone again. And he enjoyed it. He felt the familiar pressure building within him.

As she started to hit those notes once again Sam reached over and began to stroke her clit. That sent her over the edge and she sang his name as he came undone within her. He laid on top of her kissing her neck and holding her close.

"I really missed you baby. I hate when you are gone."

"Sam I know. And I am sorry. I just I have a job to do. It would be easier if you came with me."

"I have school and so do the twins. Sometimes it feels like I am doing this by myself."

Sam got off of her and Mercedes looked at him hurt.

"How can you say that? I pull more than my share of weight around here. It's because of me we live the way we do. Need I remind you that this big ass house was your idea?"

"Well my friends are here more than you are so I figured they needed a place to stay!"

"Well be glad that you have so many rooms. Fine another one to sleep in tonight!"

Mercedes grabbed her phone and stomped into the bathroom slamming the door. Sam was angry and hurt. He knew he shouldn't have said what he did but he just couldn't help himself.

"Well I got mines so I really don't care! It's not like I am not used to sleeping alone anyways." He grabbed a pair of jeans and a blue Henley shirt from the drawer and walked out of the room to his game room. He would take a shower their and go down to his friends. Hopefully by the end of the night Mercedes would have calmed down.

* * *

Hey guys I want to thank you for reading my works. Thank you for the love and support you have shown me thought out my writings. I love the reviews keep them up. Every chapter I pick someone to personally thank. It might be you! I know you hate to see Samcedes fighting but every married couple fights. Even more so the ones who have been separated for a while due to work. It gets better.


End file.
